he will never be mine
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: wajah pria itu terlukis di langit dan senyumannya menggenang di laut. [gaelio/aina]


**"he will never be mine"**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans by Sunrise**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans by Okada Mari**

 **au fanfiction** **by** **sugirusetsuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He is not mine and he will never be mine but words cannot describe how bad i still want him._

 **. . .**

Aina tidak pernah berpikir jikalau Gaelio bisa setampan ini. _Ah,_ tidak, pria itu memang tampan. Rambut ungunya yang menawan, kedua bolamata seteduh hamparan langit dan dagu runcingnya yang terpahat sempurna. Putri tunggal keluar Bernstein itu tidak pernah sanggup melewatkan senyuman ramah pria tersebut—tidak pula suara tawa renyahnya. Aina menahan napas barang sesaat, namun sosok Gaelio tak juga lenyap dalam sekejap.

Gaelio Bauduin tidak pernah begitu semenarik ini. Seingat Aina, pria berambut _blonde_ yang selalu berada bersama Gaelio dua kali lebih tampan dari dirinya, dan dua kali lebih menawan dari dirinya. Tapi, entah mengapa, entah kejatuhan apa, Aina merasa terinvansi oleh sosok Gaelio seolah semesta hanya berpusat pada dirinya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, Gaelio berlari-lari di dalam ruang hatinya.

Kudelia Aina Bernstein tidak habis pikir. Sejak kapan langit bisa berubah bentuk dan lautan menyiratkan kata rindu. Ketika warna biru bukan lagi sekedar warna biru. Wajah pria itu terlukis di langit dan senyumannya menggenang di laut. Aina meringis. Pikirannya tak lagi jernih, hatinya tak lagi bisa berdalih. Menyalahkah Gaelio bukanlah solusi terbaik, sebaliknya merupakan alasan untuk semakin memikirkan pria itu. Dan Aina benci itu. Benci ketika tahu jiakalau ia sedang mencari alasan.

Gaelio Bauduin tidak mengenal Kudelia Aina Berstein. Tidak nama itu, barangkali hanya sekedar _'gadis itu'_. Pria tersebut tidak tertarik padanya, sekedar ingin tahu pun tidak. Tidak, karena kenyataannya Aina hanyalah _'gadis itu'_ dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi _'gadis itu'_. Aina tertawa hambar, seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu polos untuk memercayai akan adanya _'cinta pada pandangan pertama'_. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka dua puluh tahun tentunya bukan lagi masa di mana ia masih memimpikan pangeran berkuda putih atau pun ciuman pangeran yang dapat membangunkannya dari tidur panjang. Aina mengutuk dirinya dan segala kebodohannya. Ketika ia kembali merasakan sesuatu menyengat hatinya. Saat itu pula ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang menggigit sebuah apel beracun dan Gaelio tidak pernah akan pernah menjelma menjadi pangeran bagi dirinya. Tidak akan pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu hari sabtu, salju pertama turun di bulan desember. Kediaman keluarga Bauduin tampak ramai dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaiaan mewah dan aksesoris mahal. Pemandangan mencolok yang jelas menandakan bahwa sebuah pesta megah sedang berlangsung di sana. Suara tawa terdengar menggema dari setiap sudut ruangan. Puluhan pelayan berpakaiaan kemeja putih dan celana hitam tampak berseliwiran kesana-kemari membawa nampan berisi minuman, sesekali menawarkan kepada tamu yang berada dalam pesta tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang digulung ke atas dan dibaluti dengan gaun merah marun dengan ujungnya yang menjuntai ke lantai tampak menjauhi keramaian.

Kudelia Aina Bernstein berjalan menuju ke arah balkon dengan sedikit tergesa. Menjauhi keramaiaan merupakan pilihan terbaik. Ia benci senyuman-senyuman palsu yang bertebaran mengiasi seisi ruang pesta, dan ia benci jika harus menjadi bagian dari mereka. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari orang-orang dan berteman dengan kegelapan di balkon ini. Setidaknya Aina sudah terlebih dahulu mengenal _nya_ dibanding ratusan tamu undangan yang saat ini tengah berkerubun di ruang utama.

Sayup-sayup suara denting piano terdengar mengalun lembut. Gadis itu sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu ketika dentingan piano taklagi selambat sebelumnya, dan kemudian ia mendengus muram. Aina tidak pernah menyukai dansa dan ia tidak berniat untuk berubah pikiran mengenai hal itu. Gadis tersebut benci takkala pria yang tidak ia kenal, atau bahkan merasa tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, dengan santainya menyentuh bagian tubuh dari Aina. Menolak pun hanya akan membuat dirinya dilabeli gadis yang sombong, terlebih lagi, ia juga tidak ingin mendengar omelan panjang dari ibunya sepulang pesta yang pastinya akan menambah suram harinya. Setidaknya, bersembunyi lebih baik. Baik untuk dirinya, tapi tidak untuk kesehatannya. Sedetik kemudian Kudelia Aina Bernstein bersin.

Gadis itu mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Gaun merah marun tanpa lengan miliknya sama sekali tidak membantu melawan dinginnya udara malam ini. Salahkan musim dingin, salahkan gaunnya, _tidak tidak tidak_ , salahkan pesta ini, pesta menyebalkan ini. Entah seberapa pentingnya keluarga Bauduin tersebut. Aina tidak mengenal mereka. Bahkan ketika ibunya bercerita mengenai tujuh keluarga terkaya di negeri Gjallarhorn dan menyebut-nyebut nama Bauduin dua atau sampai tiga kali Aina malah menguap. Tetap saja ia tidak mengenalnya.

Sesi dansa masih berlangsung. Gadis itu bersikukuh menolak untuk kembali ke ruang pesta. Ia mengabaikan jari-jari tangannya yang semakin memucat dan gemertuk giginya yang semakin menguat. Aina dapat merasakan lipstik dibibirnya ikut mengering dan menggigitnya tidak mengubahnya sama sekali. Ia menggigil dan merindukan secangkir susu hangat dipagi hari. Aina menerawang.

"...mungkin _cocoa_ hangat lebih baik"

"Kalau anda sangat menginginkannya, saya bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkannya,"

"Benarkah? Aku sangat berteri—" Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengerjap.

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

Dengan cepat gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sesosok pria berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kudelia Aina Bernstein menahan napas.

Sesuatu menyengat tubuhnya secara cepat.

Yang gadis itu tahu, jiakalau ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat.

"Tidak masalah, minuman hangat memang sangat tepat dicuaca seperti ini." Kemudian pria itu tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum.

Bibir tipisnya itu mengukir senyum.

Kedua bolamata senada lautan membentuk bulan sabit.

Dan dia sedang tersenyum.

Sekarang. Saat ini.

Dia tersenyum.

Seketika itu pula Aina lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Bagaimana musim dingin taklagi dingin. Dan bagaimana bisa senyuman mengalahkan hangatnya secangkir _cocoa_.

" _Ah_ , kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pria itu membungkukan badannya sekilas sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruang utama.

Kudelia Aina Bernstein tersadar.

"T-Tunggu!"

Dengan langkah cepat gadis tersebut berniat untuk menyusul pria itu, namun gaun yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Beberapa kali ia hampir tersandung, dan menginjak gaun mahalnya itu.

Pria dengan bolamata meneduhkan dan wajah tampan yang berbingkai huntaian rambut ungu yang menawan. Pria yang dalam hitungan detik mampu menciptakan musim semi di dunia kecilnya.

Aina berlari.

Aina berlari untuk hatinya.

Dan ketika ia berhasil meraih gagang pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang utama, kemudian membukanya,

...ia menemukan pria itu sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita.

Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Senyumannya.

Terlalu menyilaukan hingga membuat Aina takkuasa untuk menatapnya.

Saat itu pula Aina menyadari, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkau langit.

 **.**

 **.**

Kudelia Aina Bernstein tertawa hambar untuk kesekian kali. Mengingat kejadian malam itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk seketika.

Jika saja dia menyerah sedari dulu.

Jika saja ia membuang _cocoa_ itu.

Namun Aina memilih untuk meminumnya dan merindukan rasanya dikeesokan hari.

 _Bodohnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


End file.
